The Strange Girl
by HOM3STUCK H3T4L14N
Summary: Kagami Ayumu was always the quiet girl in class, the one everyone wanted to protect, because they thought she was weak, but that wasn't her. One day she let her true feelings come out at two girls. Later that night she gets attacked by a pack of dogs that look and smell dead, and when she thought she was going to die a boy with brown hair wearing a black trench coat saves her.
1. Ghouls

**A/N- This idea spawned in my brain after re-reading the first book of Blue Exorcist. OC is used, her name is Kagami(Kagamin/Kyou(she chose these nicknames because she liked the nicknames and she had the same name as a character from Lucky Star(and anime and manga that I and she likes))) Ayumu. She has long blue hair normally worn down and amber eyes. I'm sorry if I end up offending anyone, but mdot of the OC's are based off of people that I know. Now please enjoy!**

* * *

Kagami POV

"I've never seen a diamond in the flesh," two girls in my class, Shinju Sakara and Takako Nakamura, started singing.

"Gck," I clenched my fists, trying not to yell at the two of them.

"I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies  
And I'm not proud of my address."

"Geh," I clenched my fists even harder.

"In the torn up town, no post code envy

But every song's li..."

"This is not High School Musical! Just shut up! No one wants to hear you two sing!" I wasn't able to keep in my anger any longer, I had been dealing with this all year, and I couldn't stand it any more.

Everyone was shocked, all they could do was stare. I was the quietest person in class, and everyone thought I was really nice, and they just wanted to protect me, etcetra, etcetra. Finally Takako said, "Did the Lord tell you to say that?"**(A/N- The person this girl is based off of would actually say this, I'm not stereotyping Christians or anything like that)**

"Hell no!" I exclaimed.

"Well the Lord told me to sing with Shinju."

"That's right!" Shinju agreed.

"I don't care what your fake god has to say," I said, crossing my arms.**(So sorry if this offends you! I hvae nothing against Christians, half my family is Christian, and they're awesome!)**

"We have a child of the devil here!" Takako yelled, pointing at me.

I scowled and said, "What if I am? I believe more in the devil than in your God."

"It's the Spawn of Satan!" Takako and Shinju yelled, pointing at me.

"For Gods sake!" our History teacher, Mrs. Sayiko, walked into the room. "I've been gone for five minutes, and you're already convinced that someone a spawn of Satan!"

"She is though," Takako said.

"She said she believes more in the devil than God," Shinju added.

"Whatever the reason school is not the place for religion," Mrs. Sayiko quieted Shinju and Takako.

"We need an exorcist in here for all these children of demons!" Takako started to preach.

"If demons, and exorcists were real!" I said.

"You three," Mrs. Sayiko said sternly. "I told you to knock it off!"

"Okay," I said.

"Yes ma'am," Takako and Shinju said at he same time.

* * *

"Stupid girls," I said as I kicked the gravel on my way home from school. "They had to go and attack me after school just because I disagreed with their religion! People can be so STUPID!" I kicked a large rock into an alley. I started to walk away, but I paused when I heard growling. I walked back to the alley entrance, and looked inside.

This may seem stupid, but I was curious, which is natural. Suddenly several pairs of golden, narrow eyes started to shine brightly. Then a pack of about twenty decade looking dogs walked into the light. They looked like corpses. In all honesty it kinda freaked me out.

The pack started growling them they lunged at me. At the time I was thinking _Why didn't I move sooner_ I then started to run. _If I had moved sooner I might have had a chance of outrunning these dogs - no, they're more like things. _I ran as fast as I could, heading in the direction of my house. I quickly turned a corner, and slid into the wall. I used the grooves in it to pull myself up, and I continued to run. I felt something pull at my jacket, one of the dog must have gotten a hold of it.

I started to slow.

I tripped over my feet.

I fell over myself.

I couldn't get up.

I was surrounded.

The things were crowding around me. One of them drooled on my cheek. I closed my eyes, and waited for what I was positive would happen. I felt my arms and legs getting clawed at, but them... nothing.

I opened my eyes, and saw a boy with brown hair, glasses, and a black trench coat. He had a belt holding guns, and bullets cartridges. He grabbed one of the cartridges, stuck it in his gun, and shot at the dog-things. They attacked him from left, right, in front, and behind, but he shot all of them until they were all gone.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he leaned down to me with his hand stuck out.

I took it, and said, "Wh... what were those things? They looked like dogs, but they smelled, and looked like corpses."

"They're Gouls, a type of low level demon."

"Demon? You're kidding, right?"

"I'm not," he said.

"Why should I listen to you?" I asked. "We just met, and we don't even know each others names."

"Right, I'm Yukio Okumura."

"Okay, I'm Kagami Ayumu. Now, since you just saved my life I'll treat you to dinner, and you can explain what just happened."

"You don't need to," he said.

"It's okay," I said. "This place gives me a discount, 'cause I work there! Now come on!"

* * *

"I wasn't expecting a fast food restaurant," Yukio said as we stood in line in our one of the many McDonald's in our town.

"Oh well," I said. "It's still food, so..."

"Welcome to McDonald's, how may I help you?" the girl at the counter said.

"Two plain hamburgers, a medium fry, a medium water, and a handful of barbecue sauce."

"And I's like three double-patty cheeseburgers, a small fry, a medium fry, and two medium sodas," Yukio said.

"You got enough to eat there?" I asked Yukio when the girl left to get our food.

"Only some of it's for me. I got some food for my brother."

"Oh, okay."

"Here's you're food." the girl came back. "That'll be fifteen ninety-f..."

"I get a discount here," I showed her my I.D.

"Right, then that'll be eight seventy-four." I handed her a ten dollar bill, and walked away to a table with Yukio. "Thank you, come again!"


	2. Answers

**A/N- Chapter 2! Please review and enjoy!**

* * *

Kagami POV

"First explain what attacked me," I said to Yukio as I took a bite of my burger.

"As I said earlier, they're Ghouls," Yukio said.

"And what are Ghouls, exactly?"

"They're Low Level Demons. They possess the corpses of dead humans or animals. They mainly appear in countries where it's common to bury the dead, so human Ghouls rather uncommon in Japan, since we tend to cremate the dead more, as a result animal Ghouls are most common. Ways to drive them out differ depending on the country."

"How do you know so much about them?" I asked through my new bite food.

"I'm an exorcist," Yukio said.

"Random, kinda off topic question now, but is it just me or are there a lot of fly little black bug things?"

"Those aren't bugs, they're Coal Tars. They're also Low Level Demons. They possess dust, dirt, and fungi. They're attracted to dark, dank place, and humans with dark natures. Don't breathe them in, your lungs will rot."

"Wasn't planning to, but whatever," I said. "Another question, are God and Satan real?"

"Satan is, but we know as much on the God subject as everyone else," he sighed.

"This is just weird," I sighed as I leaned back in my seat. "Earlier today I was saying demons, and exorcist aren't real, and now I'm having a full on conversation about them." I ate some more of my burger. "Hey, Yukio."

"Yes?"

"Why wasn't I able to see the Coal Tars before I was attacked?"

"You didn't have a temtaint until you were attacked."

"Tempaint?"

"It's a wound or disease that is caused by a demon that allows you to see them," he explained.

"But I saw them before one of them even got close to touching me," I said.

"Hmm... that is strange. Kagami?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come with me when we're done eating? I'd like to do a blood test."

"Sure I don't mind. Not like I have anything else to do," I shrugged.

* * *

"Hold your hand over this vile," Yukio said. I did as he said, putting my hand over a test tube Yukio was gesturing to. "I'm going to cut your hand, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah," I said. Yukio took out a little knife, like the ones people use to dissect frogs, and other animals, and brought it down to my hand.

It didn't hurt nearly as much as I expected, but it hurt enough to make me wince**(A/N- Probably not an accurate description, for I have never been cut with one of those dissection knife-thingys)**.

Thick, crimson liquid ran down my hand, and into the test tube.

"Here's a towel," Yukio handed me a towel. "Wipe of the blood. There're some band-aids in the far right, bottom cabinet, grab some of those to cover up your cut. I did as he said, and when I had finished he said, "According to the blood test you're..."

The door burst open, and a boy with blue hair and a tail walked in, "Yukio, did you leave the McDonalds for me, and Ukobach?"

"Yes."

"Whoa! You have a tail!" I exclaimed. "It's like in an anime or manga!"

"Uh, Yukio, who the hell is this!?" the boy exclaimed.

"Calm down, Rin," Yukio said. "I saved her from some Ghouls, and she said that she saw them before one of them even touched her, so I brought her here to do a blood test."

"I'm Kagami Ayumu," I said. "You can call me Kagamin or Kyou."

"What's with the nicknames?" Rin asked.

"I got them from the anime and manga Lucky Star."

"Really?"

"Yep," I said. "Now out, Yukio was trying to tell me something." I started pushing Rin out the door.

"I can walk myself, damn it!" Rin yelled.

"Then get out." I slammed the door in his face. "You were saying?"

"According to the blood test you're at least part demon," Yukio said.

"She's part demon!?" Rin burst through the door.

"Why were you listening in!?" I yelled.

"Eh... no."

"Anyways, I'm a demon!?" I turned to Yukio as I said this.

"Yes," Yukio said. "Actually Rin, and I are part demon."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Rin said. "Our dad's Satan."

"Satan!?" I exclaimed. _Wait... If I told Shinju and Takako that I knew two sons of Satan then their reactions would probably be hilarious. Then if I added that they're exorcists that's make it even funnier... _"Hey, can I tell people that I know two sons of Satan?"

"No," they both said.

"Damn it, guess I can't tell Shinju and Takako then. That means I'll have to miss some awesome reaction. Quick question though, can I become an exorcist? I may not be the nicest person, but I don't think I'd be able to stand someone being attacked by a demon, and not do anything."

"I don't see why not," Yukio said. "After all, Rin and I are exorcists. There's a class for exorcism here at True Cross Academy."

"Really? Is there a way to get a scholarship? I heard this school is really expensive, and I don't have much money."

"I could talk to Lord Pheles about getting you a test for a scholarship."

"I'd like that, lets go now!" I said as I started to walk out the door.

"Stop," Yukio said. "You don't know where his office is, and he's away right now. Just give me some way to contact you, and I'll notify you when I get a test."

"Okay," I said, slightly disappointed. "Give me some paper."

"Here," Yukio handed me a pen and a note pad.

"Thanks," I quickly scribbled something down. "Here. It's my email, address, and where I go to school."

"Thanks."

"Bye," I ran out the door.

* * *

"It's been a week," I sighed as I sat in front of my computer. "I hope Yukio emails me soon, or comes t..."

_Ding! Dong!_

The doorbell interrupted me.

"Yukio!?" I exclaimed as I hoped up from my seat, and ran to the door. "Yu..."

"Hello there," a guy with purple hair, dressed like a clown stood at my door.

"Who're you?"

"I'm Mephisto Pheles!"

"Uhu... wait, Pheles? As in 'Lord Pheles'?" I asked.

"The very same!" he said.

"Okay, so are you here about the scholarship test?"

"Absolutely!"

"Hand it over," I held out my hand. "I don't like tests, so I want to get it over with."

"Here it is," he handed me a stack of about twenty pages. "In the meantime do you have anything to do?"

"I have a computer, anime, and manga."

"I'll read the manga while you're testing."

"I'll get started, my mangas are on the bookshelves behind you." I sat down at the table, and started working on the test.

* * *

"Done!" I exclaimed as I stood up, holding the test in a victory pose.

"Great!" Mephisto said. "I'll go get Yukio to grade it!"

"Uh-uh-uh," I said. "You're grading it. Right here. Right now. I had to work my ass of with you sitting here laughing, and enjoying yourslef, now it's time for payback."

"I'll have Yukio grade it."

"You're not leaving until you grade it. Try to leave, and I will stab you with a knife," I had a dark aura surrounding me.

"Okay, I'll grade you test."

"And I'll read manga." I sat down by the door.

* * *

"I've finished grading your test," Mephisto said.

"Give it here," I swiped the test. "Stay here." I looked through my test. "So, did I get he scholarship, or not?"

"You did. I'd say about eighty percent of the cost is taken off. See you in a few months!"

"You can leave."

"Ein, zwei, drei," he said as he turned into a small white dog, and walked away.

"Did he just turn into a dog?" I asked, pointing out the open door. "Never mind. I just shouldn't be surprised anymore."

* * *

**A/N- How was it? Also if you want any pairings, or you have any ideas just review, and tell me.**


	3. True Cross Academy

**A/N- Here's chapter 3. Please review, and enjoy! Also I might try to put in at least a little bit of Kagami x Yukio at some point, emphasis on ****try****, I've never written any couples before, so sorry if that ends up a failure.**

* * *

Kagami POV

A few months later

"Damn it! Mephisto's late," I said angrily as I started taping my foot on the floor, waiting at the door with two large bags on my shoulders, and two suitcases in my hands.

"I'm here now!" Mephisto was suddenly right beside me, with the door open.

"When'd you get here!?"

"Now. Let's get going!" I followed him out of the house, and saw a pink limo.

"A pink limo?" I asked. "Why is it pink?"

"I like pink," Mephisto said. "Now, get in!"

I threw my stuff in, and then got in myself. "Hey, about the uniform you mailed me..."

"Yes?"

"I need pants, and I won't wear a yellow vest."

Mephisto sighed, and said, "Fine, here's some pants, and a blazer," he handed me some pants and a blazer.

"Hey, what's this paper?" I asked, looking at a piece of paper that was in the blazer's pocket.

"You're the Freshman Year Class Representative! And that paper is your speech!"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me before!?"

"It slipped my mind," he said.

"Like hell it did," I said, turning to look out the window.

"There's a small changing room in the back of the limo, you can go change there."

"Thanks," I grabbed the uniform, and walked back to the 'changing room'. "What the hell, Mephisto!? This isn't a changing room! It's just a small section of the limo separated from the rest with a curtain."

"Well, if you'd rather change in front of me, I can take down the curtains," Mephisto got up, and started walking down to the end of the limo.

"Touch them, and you die. Go back to your seat!" I went behind the curtains, and made sure that there weren't any cracks to see me through. Then I changed.

* * *

"Hey! Yukio! Rin!" I yelled as I saw them walking down the hall after the orientation.

"Kagami?" Yukio, and Rin asked.

"Mephisto told me that I live in the same dorm as you two. Can you show me to the dorm?"

"Sure, we were going down there anyways," Yukio said.

"Great!" I said. "Let's go! Mephisto also told me that Cram School happens after dropping my stuff off in my dorm room!"

"Okay, this way," Yukio started walking the way he, and Rin were originally going, and I followed with Rin.

* * *

"Here's your classroom," Yukio said, gesturing to a door.

"Thanks, Yukio," I said. "You should go to your class."

"Actually, I'm your Anti-Demon Pharmaceutics teacher."

"You're a teacher!? You're a full-fledged exorcist!?"

"Yeah. I became an exorcist three years ago," he said. "Now we should stop the chit-chat, and get to class."

"I can believe that you're a teacher by the way you said that," I said.

"That's good, and call me Mr. Okumura, not Yukio, when we're here."

"Okay," I said. "Sorry, yes sir." I saluted him, and stiffened, saying the last part slightly mockingly.

"But seriously, we should go into the classroom," Yukio said.

"Okay." I followed Yukio into the room.

There were nine people in the room five girls, and three guys. One of the guys had long flame red hair that was up in a ponytail, another one had messy jet black hair that covered his eyes, and the other one had brown hair. One of the girls had long forest green hair that turned grass green at the top, another one had long black hair with white tips, the third one had long snow white hair with silver streaks, the fourth one had long blond hair, and was sitting in a wheelchair, the fifth one had long dark purple hair, and the last one had long brown hair up in a ponytail with some hair framing her face.

I sat down at the table at the front, and center of the room.

"Hello, class," Yukio said, setting his bag down on the desk. "I'm your Anti-Demon Pharmaceutics teacher, Yukio Okumura. I'm only a year older than most of you, but call me Mr. Okumura when we're in class. First thins first, who here hasn't received their temptaint yet?"

The boy with brown hair, the girl with brown hair, and the girl with purple hair raised their hands.

"Okay, this is animal blood. When I open this vile it will attracted Goblins. They're not normally very strong, and are only capable of causing mischief, so it's perfectly safe." he started to uncork the vile of blood.

After a few seconds lots of small, round, green demons started to appear.

"Those of you without a temptaint come to the front," Yukio instructed. The three of them did as they were told, and after they had received their temptaint Yukio shot all the Goblins, and then continued on with the lesson.


End file.
